


一分钟，又轻又快又温柔

by LiKan



Category: Avenger - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint POV, Drabble, M/M, Omega!Hawkeye, PonFarr, hurt without comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One of these days, Barton, I'm gonna fuck your brains out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我已经厌倦了这两个白痴十年如一日的暗恋对方，所以，这是个有点疯疯癫癫的鷹眼。  
> 这是个很短，很短的短篇。

　　“情况有多糟糕？”他问。

　　 _最糟糕的部分在于，长官，我们还不知道情况还有多糟糕_ *。弓箭手快活地牵起一边嘴角，听力受损的那一侧（没错我就是在自况），耳廓贴着破烂木板又粗又重地喘气，气流被破开的嗤嗤声在狭小空间打了个转又隔着重重阻碍艰难地钻过耳鼓膜，混着擂鼓狂跳的肾上腺素在颅腔里炸出漂亮的烟花。

　　他面不改色地抹了一把脸上红白灰黑滴滴答答往下淌的东西，事实上，不怎么很生气，考虑到某人的箭头精准地把威胁的脑袋轰成了一坨泥还没有弄脏他的意大利名牌——虽然那身西装已经被毁得差不多了，他将脱下的外套叠好搭在灰扑扑的沙发背上这么想着——十分富有尊重，谢谢了。

　　然后那罗宾汉突兀地打了个嗝，随即翻转过身背抵着墙角不可自抑地咯咯笑出声（完全没注意到一边耳朵开始汩汩流血，随着 _啵_ 的一声），个疯癫的小神经病，而就神盾里的医生们给出的心理侧写报告来说，这结论还不算错。

　　他的小神经病笑得喘不过气来，沖著他扑扇着沾着土尘的睫毛活像个南方小妞。他们还未脱困。而外勤特工跟变魔术似的下一秒就爬到他的膝盖上来，脏兮兮的脸上呲着一口白牙，手臂稳健地抵着膝头，使劲往前凑着展示着那双灰蓝色里满溢到快要滴出来的兴奋与狂怒，痛苦和新鲜浓郁的性。

　　 **啊喔。**

　　仿佛还不够似的，猩红的舌尖倏地卷过他鼻尖上一小块未抹去的暗色血渍，他面不改色地看着他，而后坐在他大腿上的那位快把嘴角咧到后脑勺上去，兴高采烈严肃活泼地宣布道， _我们得操一场，Coulson._

 

注：“How bad is it?”“ That's the problem, sir. We don't know.“后知后觉地发现这就是电影中负责人的第一句台词。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint在Wii上勃起了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笔者是個白痴，你被警告过了。而Wii上大抵，并没有侠盗飞车，这只是我瞎凑的而已。深鞠躬。

　　这事儿在同时涉及到Wii游戏手柄和勃起时变得超出常理地诡异起来。

　　这是Clint的解释。

　　（——看在全世界宅男的份上快对Wii道歉，没有什么能同时牵扯到游戏手柄和 ** ~~性兴奋~~** 。但是话说回来，他就是有本事在手无寸铁的情况下将自行车，喷漆罐，一瓶胡椒博士以及一个大哭的披萨外卖员扯到一起，所以，就，你知道的，别惊讶。）

　　然而他其实什么都没有解释，只是随意地把事情的结果和一些形容词堆在一起高深莫测地糊弄过去，就好比他热情洋溢地告诉那个外卖男“这玩意儿最终会落到非常肮脏的地步，完全不可挽回，你无法想象纽约会惊恐到什么地步。”，一般情况下很有用，人们大多数情况下都会噤声，收起疑问号，或者尖叫着逃跑，或者大哭，或者精神崩溃。

　　除了在Coulson面前。

　　就探员目测的情况来看，他的公寓要么被现实生活中的PORN狠狠强奸了一番，要么就是解锁了某人永远能够惊喜你的新爱好。他深切地希望是前者。毕竟你不能把每天在娱乐室里看到的东西——尤其被Thor和Natasha（出人意料的）所喜爱握在手里拧来扭去撸动的游戏手柄——带到床上去。它们该死的贵而且不防水，而且他以后还怎么直视那纯洁的，符合人体工学的，适合用来紧握的圆润小把手。

　　好了青豆们，且先把这些常规蠢问题放在一边，例如，“你在干什么，Barton.”或者更加直接的，“WHAT THE FUCK？”Coulson以令人咋舌的冷静态度告诉弓箭手，“记得把地毯洗干净。”就跟他每天下班都能打开门看到自己的客厅里有着洒满一沙发的爆米花和一个脱了裤子浑身散发着甜腻劲儿的男朋友一手玩着侠盗飞车一手打着快枪（ _“操你妈的——呃啊、不不不别上那儿去！噢天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊去死吧你这个婊子养、哦耶就是这样唔哈——”_ ）搞脏了你的地毯。

　　这男人浪起来真是没治了。探员脱下西装挂在衣架上硬梆梆地想着。

　　“这是不可接受的。”他的快枪手把后脑勺紧紧压在皮质靠背上，呼吸急促地笑着，唱着歌儿似的将他低哑绵软的语调牵出细长又黏稠的长丝，最后嘟着嘴完美地发出最后一个“O”的元音。

　　我不能再用牛奶当借口敷衍保洁公司派来的人了。探员不无抱怨地想着，解下领带松了口气，开始觉得室内二氧化碳浓度明显增多了，具体表现在呼吸困难，体温飙升， **裤裆发紧** 。

　　咔嚓一声脆响，爆米花被碾碎漏进沙发坐垫的缝隙里，不应期短到天怒人怨的特工花了半秒认真地考虑——嗨，骗谁呢。他洋洋得意地将手指塞进嘴里吮了起来，啧啧作响，舌尖熟练地游走在指缝间搅出水渍声，并且在其间努力地动了动嘴皮子试图解释来龙去脉——吡吡！错啦，他才不会。

　　噢，管他的（ _Oh,hell._ ）。探员面无表情地想着，大步凑上前去在手指间亲吻他鲜嫩多汁的男朋友。

　　介于那个努力扮演八岁的小姑娘坚持咬着手指泪汪汪地看着中年大叔，而后者立马就把打游戏和勃起的关系忘得一干二净，狼狈得就跟十八岁的夏天一样抱着他的肌肉版洛丽塔在狭窄沙发上絞着大腿互相磨蹭着，最后一塌糊涂地缴械射在了裤裆里，浑身黏着硌人的爆米花碎屑。

　　低沉又急促的笑声又冒出头。

　　“闭嘴，Clint.”

　　隔半天中年探员才发现那是他自己发出来的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实际上一直处于偏头痛，狂躁，疑神疑鬼的状态，这个队伍里没有谁特别稳定。我那从来不适宜改变电影电视剧的半生中，涉及一堆有点broken但是非常了不起的人，三十岁之前是个自大狂妄浑浑噩噩的城市义警，三十岁之后找到了灵魂伴侣，一个给了他家的团队，一个跟他睡过之后还肯继续挺他（并非字面意义）的好姑娘，失去了伴侣。而这个操蛋的世界没有丝毫不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色Coulson死亡。  
> Omega!Hawkeye  
> 发情期要什么逻辑，对不。

        这和书上说的不太一样。

  
　　( _书上说的都是狗屎，小弟。_ Barney 如是说。而再花上几年我才能意识到Barney说的都是放屁。)

  
　　我早该知道。

  
　　(毕竟互换口水这种事真没什么好卧槽的，我能尝到的只有腻人的廉价口脂的化学香味，口气，互相戳着对方颧骨的鼻尖，些微的作呕感， **异物感** ，那种能让你脊背发凉毛骨悚然的多余滑软物体让你恨不得一口咬下去，满口汁水，和绝对算得上是冒犯的把舌头捅到你喉咙口里去乱搅一通，你像个没满月的小废物一样流着满脸口涎，嘶声诅咒着这个世界。)

  
　　所以在发情期这件事上它们也一定是错的。

  
　　妈的。

  
　　 **妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的妈的。**

  
　　当你屁股里开始淌水的时候——谁他妈都不会去医院求助的好吗，那些冰冷冷的铁家伙正高高兴兴地准备往你屁股里钻呢（ _闭嘴_ ）这听上去还挺棒的是不？——你唯一能做的就是收集够多的干燥布料堆在屁股下(看起来像一个淫荡版的毯子堡垒)，和三天前从垃圾桶里捡来的小半杯没了气泡的糖水可乐*吞下两粒阿司匹林还是什么鬼药，然后就感谢上帝吧:人类不是无缘无故就站在生物链的顶端的！（如果你身边的朋友都是欧米茄，心怀感激吧，因为半年之后你会追悔莫及，跟着千万赚百万跟着乞丐会要饭*）我要用自身顽强的毅力与病魔勇敢地做斗争！—————— **天杀个婊子养的小杂种操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操操！**

　　噢，我忘了告诉你。书说。这就是第一次发情期击中你的时候。

  
　　剧烈，凶猛，毫无防备，带着过载到往下滴落的黏腻尴尬，蛮不讲理地借由大自然几千年前趁着你的祖先不太聪明的时候狡猾卑鄙地签下不平等发情条约在你的体内横冲直撞，这个时候平权法也能被那个黏糊糊的小洞吃下去，去死吧你们这些天杀的正面差别待遇，大笑着叫嚣要 **交配！！！** 而对于 _粗暴性爱_ 的偏好对这事儿起不到任何正面作用。

  
　　(我想起了书里。 **我操。** 那个把面包踩在泥里的小姑娘的故事。我该死的怎么会记得这个。那好女孩儿变成雕塑长久伫立在无人津问的一处，饥饿折磨她，鞭笞她，火辣地碾过她身体内的每一寸。)

  
　　饥饿可不是姑妈*！

  
　　(然后她吃掉了自己的内脏，变成了一根中通的管子，听遍世界每个角落。)

  
　　不同的是我被性饥渴舔过了小拇指，彻彻底底毫无尊严地把自己变成了容纳热潮的器皿。

  
　　我的吐息能喷出火星来，我的胃里揉进了一把粗砾的沙子似的凶狠地抽搐着，我的眼睛要翻到眼睑后头去，发出赫赫的喉音，而呛住的是浓郁到结块的发情期，浓浓的红色涌到眼睛里去，我的小腿僵硬得像一块铁，我是我，我已经不归属我了。

  
　　在你还有体力，意志尚存的时候，可以愉悦地看着亚特兰蒂斯是如何被淹没的。现在想想，当时那个诡密帝国居然就已经能够发电，上帝当然要毁灭索多玛和蛾摩拉了，那些青铜和黄金的小人儿甫一泡上水就立马歇菜了——我的意思是，呃，亚特兰蒂斯。

  
　　接下来你能记得的，会涉及手指，渴水症，以及任何你所能及的棍状物—— **不！不不不不不别碰那弓！**

  
　　(作为一个训练有素的马戏团之星，给自己口交绝对不是什么难事，而如何把拳头塞进去就有些难度了)

  
　　这绝对不是什么愉快的经验。

  
　　(我赞同你)

  
　　尤其是对于在纽约大战后独自一人面对发情期的鹰眼来说。


	4. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint累坏了  
> 有银鹰暗示

 

       睡意毫无障碍的上涌。射手倦怠地垂下眼皮，呼吸里卷裹着生厉的血腥气息，绵长又稳健。这是交火的第五十个小时，也许是五十五又半个小时，现在谁还在乎计数呢，他累坏了，他的脑子咔啦做响地运作着发出噪音，浑身都是破烂伤口，肾上腺素砰砰砰地滚过血管又被困意击退.他的瞳孔放大，内里泛着一层浓得快滴出来的红影，半阖的眼睑下眼球飞速颤动，手指搭在身侧紧握着弓身，掌心滑腻的渗着血和汗， **他真是累坏了** 。

  
       阳光暖融融地在他的虹膜里烙下赤金色热辣痕迹，毫无温度。他的膝蓋先着地，然后是手掌，支撑着整个身躯倾斜着慢慢倒下去，再吐一口气，就跟脑子里坠着一坨铅块似的沉甸甸地往下拽他。他紧绷成一条坚硬的弓弦，像发条上过头的小玩意，机簧咔一声断掉。他试图蜷缩在座椅下好避開那些恼人玩意儿， **他太累了** ，土尘在他的喉咙里赫赫地打着卷儿，轰鸣声就像有一队火车被恐龙追着碾过他的耳膜一样，他一动不动，安静地感受着有什么东西水银一样悄无声息地从他的脚底板溜走，而他只想好好地，长长地睡上一觉，就在此时此地，就在下一秒。

  
        他的腮帮子死死压在座椅上，牙关紧闭，咬肌拉直成一线，阻止他入眠，又腥又热又苦的东西落在舌尖上，也许他会溺死在自己的呕吐物里，谁他媽在乎呢。疼痛早已不是首要的了，他整个儿的垮了下来，一边手臂打横挤在肋骨和钢板之间，了无生气地摆出上帝的经典姿势指向他的英雄，他太累了，他甚至疲于呼吸。他的胸膛迫于身体压制只有微弱的起伏。

        他需要好好睡一觉，睡上一整天，一个星期，或许一年，以便继续应付这个(又一次被搞砸了/拯救了的)世界。

        耳麦里闹闹嚷嚷的对话只更将他推向黑甜的深渊，就像他死在爱荷达的那只小熊，马戏团里的床头灯。就像那抹脏兮兮的银色。亲密无间地拥抱着他，柔软的困倦包住他轻哼着，喃喃细语。就像每一个驱走梦魇的破烂玩意儿。

        他就要睡着了。香甜的梦啊。

        冲他挥挥手吧，你。

        晚安，皮特罗。


	5. Stick Too Hard On Your Lollipop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鷹眼中心  
> 微兄弟向Barney Barton/Clinton Barton  
> 第一人称

**#來自Barny的填字游戲##一根用過之後濕漉漉的棒子##六個字#**

  
         這真的很 **煩** 。

  
        尤其是在一個靠直覺吃飯的聽力很好的弓箭手身邊這麼幹。  
        他的聲音都快比隔壁第一次學著招妓的那個癮君子還要響，看在上帝的份上，那小子最多不超過十七歲。

  
        這是我加入神盾之前的事兒。我試著當個，正義執法人員。

  
        我掀開眼罩就能看見他，斜對面，兩點鐘方向，亞裔，身材瘦小，膚色偏黑，穿著鮮艷，正在不遺餘力的折磨他嘴裏那根棒棒糖。  
        我的老天爺。我發誓這破事兒結束之後我要痛恨所有吃棒棒糖的人。對不起，棒棒糖，我知道你是無辜的，好孩子。  
        淩晨三點鐘，他正在雙手捧臉盯著自己的電腦屏幕，時不時從喉嚨裏壓著氣流和口水發出嘶嘶的笑聲， **他媽的** 。

  
        我忍不住啐了一口，手指開始神經質的震顫。  
        他變了動作，拉著塑料棍的手指帶著他嘴裏的糖球在齒間刮來刮去刮來刮去刮來刮去，發出那種令人骨頭縫裏發癢的嘰裏咕嚕的聲音。  
        我要一粒一粒打掉他的牙。我默默地對自己發誓。  
        然後他換了個動作，糖球在他闔上的牙關間蹭過刮下來一小塊碎片，落在牙槽上被細緻的反復的碾碎， **嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱，** 我的小小機器人上帝啊，他他媽的居然還吧唧嘴。  
        我張開手掌握住反曲弓熟悉的弧度，冰涼的觸感一分不差的貼合帶著繭的掌心，大聲的在腦子裏把尖叫的理智拉回來。

  
        目標人物是以前和Trick shot共事過的一個家夥，打著馬戲團的幌子四處巡游搶劫的把戲永遠耍不膩，直到，直到Swordsman和Barny……噢。

  
        於是我退出了馬戲團，四處謀生，港頭，肉店，偶爾也重新撿起以前的玩意好賺回幾個子兒。而最近，我開始專注於*劫富濟貧*，為民除害，順帶給自己撈點活動損失費什麼的。

  
        他開始用多餘的口水來回的吮吸嘴裏的糖球，含在舌根上，再拉著小棍慢慢往前拉發出滋滋不斷的水聲，最後停在齒間，嘟起嘴吸住它造成那種尖銳的恐怖的長時間不停的氣流聲一一  
        最後“啵”的一聲把糖拔出來，再含進去重來一遍。

  
**他。媽。的。**

  
        然後我就只記得箭飛射出去後帶著餘韻不斷震顫的弓弦，以及房間裏巨他媽大的尖叫聲一一該死。  
        我飛快折起弓和箭筒一起收進箱子裏，扔下為了打發時間的填字游戲，打開天花板趕在腳步聲嗵嗵嗵在走廊響起之前鉆進通風管迅速撤離。  
本來打算在晚上把他們一網打盡的。我迅速的翻了個白眼，將目標名單裏的名字劃掉一個。  
        接下來又不知道要部署多久才能把這群蠢貨再集合在一起了，幹得好，鷹眼，就因為一根棒棒糖。  
        糟糕得跟在馬戲團被Barny嘲笑沒什麼兩樣，長兄趾高氣揚的臉又在那張填字游戲上蹦來蹦去，骨嚕嚕滾開的鉛筆邊留著填了一半的答案一一

  
                                          # **Suck** **er** #


	6. 當你罹患PTSD的時候，你需要一整棟房子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14年旧文补档  
> 鷹眼獨立漫畫向  
> 巴顿尼亚的梗借烤面包机系列

  
這是紐約大戰之後的事兒。

  
“沒人規定作為人類已知最強神射手加入復仇者之後就不能購置房產了一一嘿，事實上，Stark還有一座塔來著，那可是座很大（也很 **醜，** 隊長語）的塔一一OSHA沒說過，神盾人事部也沒說過，Coulson也沒說過（當然這並不代表他不知道）。”

  
我聳聳肩，繞向出租車的另一邊拉開車門。這裡是位於奎尼斯街與湯普金斯街交界處的某個建築群，所以各種意義上男人會感到極其，極其的不適應。基本上和布魯克林的任何一處都沒啥太大分別。

  
“Er…什麼時候？就，在*那*之後，當然我一直住在這。你見過神盾的標配宿舍？”隨手比劃了一個不太舒服的手勢，繞過那些斑駁破舊的建築群停在了一處門洞前，轉過身儘量在嘈雜的環境（街頭幫派，迪廳已經開始招徠生意，牛鬼蛇神，帶小孩的婦女一一噢你好啊Simon）下喋喋不休道：“簡直比 **通** **風管** 還要棒一一當然不是說通風管不好，事實上它們棒透了”看著總算露出笑意的男人跟著提起嘴角，朝身邊源源不斷的招呼聲點點頭（不是鷹男，Koulyras。），“神盾的津貼總得要有地方花出去，而且我一一”

  
頓了頓，決定跳過中間關於狗和有史以來最糟糕幫派鬥毆的部分，“而且我喜歡這兒，好吧我也喜歡塔裏的水床一一好的我作為一名復仇者會時常呆在塔裏的。電視之夜是的是的我怎麼會錯過那個，噢耶。好的 **爸爸** 謝謝你 **爸爸** 。”半玩笑的帶過有關*團隊精神*之類的可怕話題，簡短介紹完畢後腳尖點地流暢的轉過半身露出身後巨他媽舊的建築物，打開雙臂伸展著以戲劇化過頭的姿勢引見自己的所有物一一

  
“So,Bartonia.”


End file.
